


slippin out the back door baby

by theloneturtle



Series: i love you (but i hate your friends) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Derek are friends, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloneturtle/pseuds/theloneturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to be the first white President of the United States.”</p><p>“Scott, you’re an idiot. Also, you aren’t white. You’re Latino and so fucking smashed,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	slippin out the back door baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first fic I've ever written so feedback would be awesome! Enjoy:)

“I’m going to be the first white President of the United States.”  
  
“Scott, you’re an idiot. Also, you aren’t white. You’re Latino and so fucking smashed,” Stiles sighed. This was the third night this week Scott had insisted they go out and get hammered, but as the designated driver Stiles couldn’t even partake. Ever since Allison had dumped him, Scott refused to be sober enough to remember his own name. Stiles was so sick of cleaning up vomit from their closet sized apartment.  
“Hey, Stiles. Stiles. STILES,” an urgent voice cut through Scott’s drunken babbling.  
  
“Derek!” Stiles grinned, then stilled. Where Derek went, Allison was never far behind. He swiveled his head in search of the brunette when Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him out of Scott’s sightline.  
  
“Don’t worry, I shuffled her into the ladies’ room to fix her hair when I saw you and Scott. What are you guys doing here? You know this is Ally’s favorite bar.” Derek whisper-yelled.  
  
“It’s like two seconds from our apartment! Besides, we were coming here first.” Stiles looked over and saw Scott drinking yet another beer and snatched it out of his hand. “Hey, hey Scotty, I think you’ve had enough to drink, let’s head out.”  
  
He began steering Scott away from the bar when Scott started fighting his grip saying, “Nooooo, I wanna dance,” and twisted out of Stiles’ reach in a way that no drunken person should ever be able to achieve. “I’mma go dance.” With that, he ran out into the throng of people.  
  
xx  
  
“Scott! Sco…ugh. Well. So Der, how’s Ally doing? Scott misses her a lot.” Stiles plopped down on a barstool and sipped Scott’s beer.  
  
“She misses him too. Hopefully she’ll come to her senses and go back to him, because she’s been looking like shit and it’s only been a week.” Derek joined Stiles and put his hand on Stiles’. “But enough about that. How have you been doing? I haven’t seen you in ages. I’ve missed you.”  
  
“I know. I miss you too, Der. But with Ally and Scott broken up, I can’t rub my relationship with her best friend in his face.” He leaned over and kissed Derek gently. “I love you, Der, but now I’ve got to go make sure Scott doesn’t do something he’ll regret.”  
  
Derek kissed Stiles one more time, then said, “Go, I’ll make sure Ally calls him soon. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please come visit me [here](ghouliecas.tumblr.com%20) on tumblr! I accept prompts and just come say hi!


End file.
